Manufacturing dimensionally accurate mating components is difficult when the mating components do not have substantially similar configurations. Heretofore, simple male blade stabilizers having a flat planar portion with apertures therethrough have been used to receive the terminal blades of a male electrical connector. The male blade stabilizer is simple in configuration and is easy to manufacture with very small tolerances. However, the male electrical connector has a relatively complicated configuration that on occasion causes substantial dimensional variances. The male electrical connector includes a body portion having a plurality of cavities formed therein for receiving a portion of a male blade terminal. Flexible locking arms extend from the body portion into the cavity to secure the terminal in place. A shroud extends outwardly from the body portion to protect the blades and to receive the male blade stabilizer. As a result of dimensional variances, it may become difficult to insert the male blade stabilizer into the male connector shroud, or to insert the male terminals into the cavities of the body portion and through the apertures of the male blade stabilizers. Heretofore, molding tool revisions were required to correct minor dimensional difficulties between these mating components.
When male blade terminals are inserted into the cavities of the male connector, the blade may not be properly aligned due to dimensional tolerances or because the locking feature does not sufficiently secure the terminal to prevent pivotal movement of the blades. The male blade stabilizer keeps the center line of the male blades within predetermined specification if they are properly received and aligned in the male connector. Prior art stabilizers failed to consistently achieve this objective.
The present invention provides advantages over and alternatives to the prior art.